


Drink Me

by illegible



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Angst, Backstory, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:32:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8484250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegible/pseuds/illegible
Summary: The first and last time Yuri got drunk was the night after high school graduation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote that I think held up okay. Hope it's a good read!

The first and last time Yuri got drunk was the night after high school graduation. Mom stayed home. Anthony saw him walking out after the reception and invited him over to celebrate. It was better than the alternative, so he went.

Anthony’s parents were wealthy. Anthony’s parents thought the kids should have some fun as long as they weren’t too loud and didn’t do anything stupid. Anthony’s parents said hello to him at the door and congratulations and you look so grown up in that suit. Yuri smiled, thanked them, didn’t ask what college their son was going to or comment on their beautiful house or their beautiful family because he frankly did not give a damn.

There was a pool outside. Boxes of pizza sat stacked across plastic tables. Beer cans were everywhere. Yuri thought about shaking the principal’s hand and looking out into a crowd of strangers and the horrible moment when his throat tightened and his stomach dropped and he wondered if mom would even remember to say something at all.

So when he swallowed the first drink, and it tasted vile, and every memory and connotation was equally vile, some part of him decided that this was spite and fuck everything and fuck himself and you might as well keep going because you’re going to have to face her eventually and you don’t want to think straight when you do.

Yuri said yes when Karen asked him to dance. She smiled when he laughed too long, slurred his words, made an ass of himself against her. She asked him where he was going and what he was going to do with himself and do you have any plans later and part of him was starting to feel sick so he apologized over and over until she asked if he was okay and he couldn’t think of anything to tell her. He said she looked beautiful but there must have been something wrong with his face because she put an arm over his shoulder and offered to drive him home. He couldn’t remember saying yes but they went anyway.

When she said goodbye he didn’t look back.

Mom didn’t say anything at first. She stared as he fumbled with his keys, swore, staggered past her.

“Yuri…”

He remembers screaming and throwing things and being unable to even speak clearly the way he wanted to around the stink of alcohol as she didn’t answer him, didn’t tell him who he looked like, didn’t approach when he sat on the couch and bawled like a child for god knows how long because yes this was his fault, she was his fault and dad was his fault and what did it say about him that he’d do it again anyway?

Mom left him. In the morning he cleaned up after himself and dressed himself and told her good morning precisely the way he was supposed to. She took his hand. Smiled. Told him what a fine young man he was.

She and father were both very proud.


End file.
